prove it
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: specks and krayonder get into a fight about krayonders new girlfriend. can krayonder admit his feelings to his true love before he loses her forever?


**this is my first published fiction(not counting the ones under my bed!) reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Specks was trying to hold back her tears."**BUT YOU WERE KISSING HER!""WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" **Krayonder roared back. specks closed her eyes and struggled to breath" she's just not good for my best friend please listen to me." she begged."**NO ALISE IS THE ONLY GIRL THATS ASKED ME OUT IN ALMOST A YEAR AND AS MY**** FRIEND**** YOU SHOULDNT BE TRYING TO STOP ME!"** He took a step forward causing a frightened specks to take a step back. Specks didnt want to be remined of earlier that day when the prettiest dumbest, meanest and most popular girl in the entire american division of the G.L.E.E(other than february) went up to Krayonder during training and kissed him. "krayonder, please listen to me, you deserve better than her." '_better than me'_ she thought. **"NO,I AM GOING ON THIS DATE AND I WONT LET YOU STOP ME!"** By now specks was pressed against the wall with Krayonder looming down at her withi inches of her body. Krayonder was suprised at himself for being so mean to specks. she meant everything to couldnt hold it anymore. she let the tears flow silently out from under her glasses and she was shaking."specks i.." he reached out to touch her cheek but then she bolted out the open door "specks wait!" he ran out the door after her but she already had a head start. she pushed herself against an alcove and waited until she heard krayonder prun passed. then she collapsed into a crumpled heap and cried.

* * *

specks didnt know how long she was there when she felt two strong arms pullher up and wrap around her shoulders. krayonder let her cry on her shoulder for a while before asking "do you want to tell me whats been going on?" specks blushed and tried to pull away but he just turned her so her head rested on his chest."julia please." specks sniffed "be-before Alise kissed you, she-she told me that i was to ugly and dorky for anyone to love if the could have her. and that shed prove it." krayonder was confused."but what does that have to do with me?" specks turned to face krayonder " i love you" krayonder was stunned. specks used this oppertunity to push away, but she stumbled from fatigue. she put her hand on the wall to steady herself but krayonder already snaked his arm around her small waiste. " no kray, you dnt have to.." krayonder turned her head towards his and pressed his lips to hers. she wrapped her arms aroundd is neck and he pulled her into a standing position,his hands pressed on the small of her he grudgingly pulled away for air. he chuckled at the wondered look on specks." man i have loved you since day one man but i didnt think i deserved you because well,you are the most beautiful,smart and pure girl ive ever met.i only said yes to Alise because I thought i should move on and that she was my best option. when you said she doesnt deserve me i exploded. I am soooo sorry." specks looked up at him and he slowly slipped off her glasses and quickly snapped them into his back pocket. specks buried her face into his chest and krayonder wrapped her in his arms until he felt a muffled yawn that specks was trying to supress against his chest. he swept specks up into his arms and she let out a tiny screech. "shhhh do you want to be the one to wake Taz man?"krayonder wispered "put me down kray!" specks wisper yelled. Taz was one of her only friends and vice versa, but in a tired haze specks doudted shed care."your exhausted and you wouldn't go back on your own" specks just cuddled into his chest. krayonder kicked the button that opend the door to his room. he entered and gently laid specks down. "kray this is your room." krayonder blushed and fingered the jagged part of his ear from when pincer clamped it."well i didnt think it was good for you to be alone and i have the bigger bed so.." It didnt make any sense to specks but she didnt car and snuggled under the hopped in next to her and pulled her close to him"i love you" specks smiled "prove it"

* * *

**wathca think please reveiw and next time ill do a multichapter**


End file.
